


不被期待的王子

by tobelean



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobelean/pseuds/tobelean
Summary: 你如何打碎囚笼，展开自由的双翼。
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	不被期待的王子

王子出生在庭院里开满玫瑰的夏日午后。玫瑰丛前，葡萄藤绿得像吸饱了春夏的阳光。而金色的阳光穿过彩绘玻璃，弹跳出斑斓的五彩光点。神的孩子降生之夜，全世界的色彩都为他加冕。

王后在他出生三年后病逝了。然而这个孩子丝毫没有继承他母亲身上王族特有的病弱。他和王宫外街道两侧的橡树们一样结实。他的手臂矫健有力。他的眼睛明亮活泼。他迅速地成长起来，好像蓄势已久被暖风一吹就拔高的苗。

他在五岁有了自己的第一匹马。栗色的小马驹与他的瞳色相得益彰。他们一起飞奔在草场上。马蹄踏碎了草叶上的风。他在七岁就已经端着饰有浮雕的烛台走遍了王宫那些高大的城堡深处的每一条密道，拐角隐秘处偶然出现的白骨早就不足以让他感到丝毫的惊诧。十岁那年，他第一次成功溜出王宫的大门，面对着小心翼翼从四处包围的护卫队，站在高墙外的阳光下大笑了起来。

他是如此地频繁地逃出王宫，到都城的每一个角落，赌场里，市集上。贫民窟里的孩子中多的是他的熟人。最初教他如何在城中讨生活的那个总是仰着头说：“叫我先生！”而他的学习能力与适应能力极其惊人，比这位先生更懂得如何迅速赚到更多的钱。他在十二岁就成了赌场上的老手。城南所有的赌场都在议论那个拥有一双被幸运女神亲吻过的手的男孩。

十四岁的生日宴上，整个王宫都找不到宴会主角的踪影。暴怒的老国王派出护卫队外出寻找，“两刻钟以内，把他带回来，否则我就杀了你们！”侍卫们找到他是在一片向日葵花田。向日葵的色彩是如此耀眼，足以使任何黄色的颜料都羞惭地被扔进垃圾堆。他就站在肆无忌惮开放的向日葵中间，听到动静笑着回头看向全副武装的侍卫们。向日葵吸收了阳光，从内绽放出光辉，而他的笑脸更为耀眼。

国王的怒火被参加宴会的邻国使节劝住了。然而在隔天的课上，他又轻易触怒了王国的主人。

宫廷教师从来不能让他乖乖听话。负责今天的授课的是公爵阁下。他曾率领一万人的军队一举击溃了三万敌国联军，在军中有着极高的威望。只有他能让这顽劣的男孩难得的安静下来。他教授王国的地理，从北方连绵的山脉一直讲到南部的森林。

王都的南方有一半都被茂密的森林包围着。森林呈倒锥形分布，一直穿过半个王国，绵延到谁也不知道的地方去。森林中的树木是平常树木的五倍那么高。有人说它的最深处一直通向魔鬼的巢穴。只有从那条传说中已经存在了几个世纪的道路上，才能穿越森林。这是王族专用的道路，只有为王室拉来珍贵的明珠和鲛绡的马车才能通过。

“为什么我们不开放那条道路呢？我听说过在南方的王国里有发达的贸易，人人都可以吃饱，每个月都在举行宴会。”

“诶？那种事？”公爵阁下的弟弟是个矮小瘦弱的男孩，担任王子的侍卫与伴读。

“殿下希望开放森林中的道路吗？”

“啊？连哥哥也这样觉得吗？”年幼的伴读惊讶地去找兄长表情里的答案。

窗外不知道哪位王室成员亲手种下的树苗已经听过了一百年在这间教室里的问答。学生们从继承人变成主人。天真的问题成熟过了头，烂在胸膛里，流出又甜又腻的糖汁进入全身，连头脑都被黏住。粗壮的树干和硕大的树冠挡住了到处乱撞的阳光。男人的脸隐藏在树的阴影中。

“今年东部的洪水很严重吧，距离这么远的王城也出现了难民。我们没有足够的粮食度过冬天。西方的黄土无法种植粮食，但西部人编织的挂毯在远方的国度总是很受欢迎，如果我们进行贸易……”

教室的门被霍然推开了。王国君主的暴怒气势汹汹地压进了屋内，“你要败坏王室的权力吗？”

“这不会给国家带来什么损失，可是贸易可以改变……”刚满十四岁的年轻人情不自禁地起身站直。突如其来的诘问和斥责让他困惑，但他的回答毫不迟疑。

“闭上嘴！我要把你关进皇家图书馆一个月，你不会见到任何人，反省你的错误！”

为什么我们不对王国的其他人开放图书馆呢？他没有问出口。

他又被关禁闭了。皇家图书馆里有数不尽的藏书，你可以在这里找到一切的答案，河流的方向，星星的轨迹，货币如何流通，苹果怎么种植，甚至是在传说中禁忌的魔法。这是不对任何人开放的禁地，除了在国王的命令下。图书馆拥有全国最坚固最沉重的大门。巨大的石英石从南部的深山中被开采出来运送到都城。全国最好的工匠们花费了整整三个月的时间打磨制造出坚不可摧的壁垒，把知识洁白的羽翼囚禁于此。

他喜欢新生的太阳、陌生的一切和无拘无束的风。他不畏惧警告与责骂，也不在意饥饿或疼痛。他憎恶硬邦邦的宫廷规矩——这一点很快地被发现了。于是在无人踏足的图书馆抄写连餐具的位置都有十几项规定的礼仪典章成为了对于他最好的惩罚。

他熟悉这里的一切，从绘着角斗场的勇士和巨龙的壁画到哪一本书的厚度最适合作为枕头。

他也在这里阅读。他的手随着烛台的光照在书脊上移动，火光在他栗色的瞳孔中跳跃。

有什么动静从书架的尽头传了过来。

“谁在那儿？”他知道那不是老鼠。有哪只老鼠能自由地出入连光都无法进入的石壁呢。

他往前，揭开黑暗的幕布，万事万物都在眼前亮了起来。

书架后走出了和他年纪相仿的男孩。他也是明亮的。

男孩朝他行了一个标准又隆重的礼。

他看起来比我的同学——未来的贵族——更适合做个贵族。王子打量着他浅棕色的皮肤和手臂上的肌肉线条。

图书馆里的另一位客人大概从来没有设想过这种情况，有些不知所措地抓了抓头发，“我很抱歉……”

“你知道该怎么出去吗？”王子打断了他。

“从书架尽头。”客人不假思索地回答。

他还有湖水一样的眼睛，王子想。

他们迅速地和彼此熟悉了。

“我的一位祖先是建造图书馆的工匠。他在这里留下过一个出口，” 图书馆里的新朋友一本一本挪出最后一格书架上的书，“但是外面有太多的士兵在守着，只有午夜的交接时间才有机会避开他们出去。时间很短，你一定要小心。”

“为什么要来这里呢？”王子同样也了解图书馆外严密的布防。他知道进入这里需要冒多么大的风险。

“我来寻找穿越森林的方法。”

“我的族人们来自遥远的地方。穿越护卫王都的森林，翻过九十九座高山，湖水卧在山的怀抱里，比精心打磨过的绿宝石还要绿。我的祖先们在山上放牧羊群，而白云在天上被放牧。他们中的一部分人天性喜爱寻找美丽的事物，于是来到了这里。那时王国中还没有无尽的森林阻挡大家的前进。当他们想返回家乡时，飞翔的恶魔诅咒了土地，森林在一夜之间覆盖了道路。这一支族人被永远地困在了异乡。”

“王国的四处都在发生动乱，洪水淹没了东部的土地，今年的农田里将颗粒无收。我的族人们已经无法生活了，我希望能带他们回到家乡。据说皇家图书馆里的藏书记载了一切的答案，包括森林的秘密。”

“现在我们是朋友了，”王子毛绒绒的脑袋从空了的书架的另一侧露出来，“所以我来帮你找书。”

第三十天的清晨，那扇古老沉重的门被十二个士兵一齐推开。王国的女伯爵穿着深蓝色的骑装，大踏步地从清晨中走进来。

王子被这动静吵醒了，伸了个懒腰来迎接光明久违的慷慨。图书馆里的另一位客人已经藏到了更深处。

他忘记了日期，和新朋友昨天在图书馆里寻找了太久。

女伯爵不悦地看着他困倦的脸，把握在手中的马鞭扔了过去，“让我来试试你的马术有没有退步！”

女伯爵最心爱的马是雪白的。

他们在王国最广袤的平原上策马狂奔。马蹄践踏过柔软的青草和野花，沾上了泥土腥气和昨天夜晚的露水。

太阳还没来得及温暖空气。潮湿的冷意酝酿了一夜，激得他清醒过来。他有精湛的马术和默契的伙伴。他们都被关了太久，这场奔跑已经不再需要输赢和终点线。他们在平原上随心所欲地冲刺或漫步，甚至小小地逾越了尽头森林的禁止区，直到终于面前筋疲力尽。

王子勒住了马。他实在是太疲惫了，躺在一棵松树下睡着了——如果松树真的能长到这么高的话。

马的嘶叫声从来没有如此恐怖过，仿佛见到了什么来自地狱深处的恶魔。

他睁开双眼，看到了巨大的蛇类的瞳孔。

王子在森林里发现了一个大家伙。

比黑曜石的颜色更深的鳞片从兽类黑色的皮毛深处生长出来，异色的瞳孔里闪着冰冷的光芒。它看起来简直像是神明的弃儿。

他回想了一下图书馆里那些语焉不详的描述，诚恳地发问：“你是龙吗？”

那张扭曲的脸上出现了什么表情，让它看起来贪婪而狡诈，“哦不，我是森林的守护神，专门赶走那些入侵者。他们会破坏森林，没错，他们是坏人，他们尝起来可真美味啊……我说了美味吗？我是想说可恶。”

“那么森林是因为你才出现的吗？”

“出现？不，孩子，它本来就存在于此。古老的森林啊，它在你出生之前就存在了，不是吗？”

否认自己是龙的生物随着问答贴得越来越近，王子甚至能感觉到它温热的鼻息和从它身上散发出的腐臭腥气。

王子仰起头，以便于更好地和这只神秘的生物对视，“我见过你。”

低沉的咆哮声在它的喉咙中响起。它骤然靠近，露出一口参差不齐的锋利的牙，“你不可能见过我。”

王子重复了一遍，“我见过你。在皇家图书馆里那些复杂的壁画上。那是关于很久很久以前发生的故事。”

“虽然我不能看懂一切，”他停顿了一下，想起其中那些诡异而难以理解的画面，“但我想生活在森林里的龙并不会太多。”

龙停止在他的面前。一种莫名的情感从它的眼中掠过。它又再度恢复到捉摸不定的状态，“好吧，我承认。”

“我会吃掉你，”它森白的牙齿闪闪发光，“我可是一头真正的龙。”

“但我不想被吃掉，”王子的神色极其认真，“怎么样才能让你放弃这个想法呢？你需要朋友吗？”

“朋友？好吧，王冠未来的主人，”龙残忍地笑了起来，“你将承诺永远陪伴我吗？以未来的国王的名义？”

沉默包围了他。

龙渐渐不耐烦了起来。

“我将承诺，无论我是否是未来的国王。”

他更加频繁地溜出王宫，去看他森林里的朋友，也更加频繁地被关禁闭。

他在图书馆里的秘密工作有了重大的突破。他们找到了关于一本介绍壁画的书。书中也提到了天花板上那些奇异的壁画。

恶龙诅咒了大地。巨大的树木从地下长出，河流干涸，大地开裂，闪电劈开了天空……王的荣耀将永远役使这低贱的奴隶。

他离开了。

他站在巨大的森林里。每一棵树都高得望不到树顶，即使是在阳光最为强烈的午后，也只有些许金色能穿过树冠的层层封锁到达地面。一片树叶落了下来，他伸手想去接住。

“你的禁闭终于结束了吗？”龙嘲讽的声音从树木的深处传来。

“是的，”他抓住了那片叶子，是橡树的树叶，“我发现了一件事情。”

“我听说森林出现的那天有恶魔在空中飞翔。我想那应该就是壁画上的巨龙，也就是你。森林是因为你才出现的吗？”

“你可以把这件事算到我头上，”龙回答得非常干脆，继而换上了一副劝诱的语气，“你只找到了这些吗？”

“还有，”他犹豫了一下，“你和王族有什么关系吗？”

龙的声音变得越来越低沉。它缓慢地引诱着发问者，“你知道的仅仅是这样吗？”

某种电流从全身的皮肤下滚了过去，王子觉得自己连汗毛都战栗起来，“你听命于王族吗？”

“是的，是这样，”龙的声音里有一种恶毒的喜悦，“还有呢？你还想问什么？”

“森林的出现……也与王族有关吗？”王子几乎用尽了全身的力气才令自己的身体不再继续颤抖。痛苦全然吞噬了他。

龙回想起它还能吹奏叶笛的时候。

他是角斗场里最年轻的角斗士。无数人高声呼喊着他的名字，为他着迷。他也并不孤独。国王的小儿子是他最好的朋友。他们不在乎身份的差距。他们亲密无间。他们一起坐在草原上欣赏夕阳，他吹奏着叶笛。另一个男孩讲述着自己要去往世界的每一个角落的伟大梦想，“尤贝尔，我要去陆地的边界乘上远航的船只，大海和风会为我指出前进的方向。”

他放下叶笛，毫不留情地指出，“你会迷路。”

离开的想法遭到了老国王的反对。年轻的继承人被关在了自己的房间里，再度被放出来是王室长久以来研究的魔法成功的那天。王子找不到他的伙伴，心事重重地跟随着国王的仪仗去观看研究的成果。

研究者们鼓吹着将永远听从王室的恶魔的威力。王子走上前。一只丑陋的生物爬出了笼中的阴影。

巨兽的眼球上还沾着血，像玩偶的眼珠一样转了几下，“会……迷路……你会……”

王子的声音像磨损过度的机械运转发出的，“你是谁？”

那生物的声音同样嘶哑难听，“尤贝尔，我是尤贝尔。”

“不！”人类与恶魔的眼中流出了同样的眼泪。

那恶魔立刻得到了它的第一个命令。商人们源源不断从南方地带来有害的言论，试图挑战王室的绝对权威。国王为此感到不快。

龙撞开了囚笼，像一道来自大地的闪电，击穿了铅灰色的乌云。土壤深处，被诅咒的植物生长了出来，王国得到了它永久的隔离，不会再有来自南方的消息闯入这片土地。

龙降落在王宫的地面上。它将是国王最强大的武器，这片土地上，不会再有任何人胆敢再质疑王室。

王子用佩剑刺入了自己的心脏。血液喷薄而出，泼溅到了龙的身体上，“我以王室的名义宣誓，你创造的森林将成为你永久的庇护。去吧，除了一切的灭亡，任何命令都无法进入森林。王冠破碎之日，你将获得自由！”

“你不能死亡，你离开了我，你伤害了我！”龙咆哮着。

王子微笑着用沾满鲜血的手抚摸它的鳞片，“活下去！你一定要活下去！”

天气越来越冷，今年冻死的人尤其多。缺少粮食，与邻国的战争是前所未有的惨败。饥饿和战争在收割生命方面展现出了惊人的配合度。连最擅长军队指挥的公爵和女伯爵也无法扭转战场的败局。

叛乱发生在狂风暴雨之夜。

厮杀的声音响了一整夜。连阳光都不愿现身亲吻满地的鲜血。深红的颜色从宫殿的大门外一直蔓延到整条街上。尸体在门前堆成了台阶。天亮的时候，终于有人零零散散地攻入了王宫的大门。

带头的是一个拥有湖水一样双眼的男孩。他幸运地闯进了更深处的宫廷，在更近一步之前遇到了宫廷里最瘦弱的侍卫。

王子终于躲开了宫廷的侍卫们，一路奔跑向王宫的大门，试图去阻拦交战的双方。这一幕如同精心排练过无数遍的舞台剧，却以一种滑稽的方式在他距离他不过十五步的位置上演。

他那矮小的侍卫冲了上去，和他那禁闭室里的朋友几乎同时把剑刺进了对方的左胸。然后像无数其他的反叛军和国王军那样，一齐倒了下去。

阴沉沉的天空下，年迈的君主走下了他的王座，走出了他的宫殿，“龙，出现吧！我以国王的身份命令你，以王族的血脉为名，将一切焚烧至虚无，结束这场可笑的叛乱！”

黑色的火焰从天而降，砸落在王宫的大门前，迅速地将附近的一切都卷入自己的领土中烧成灰烬。没来得及避开的反叛军和守卫都在火中惨叫起来。恐惧的情绪伴随着尖叫在双方的人群中传染。战斗了整夜的双方意外地达成了暂时的和平。

巨龙在天空中飞翔。

王子穿过宫廷中心的直道，经过他儿时最喜欢的喷泉，以比来时更快的速度向所在的宫殿奔跑。红披风在他身后飞舞，寻找他的侍卫们在他高喊着“殿下”追赶过来。

宫殿前的国王出现在他的面前。

王子掷出了他的佩剑。剑光如一道明亮的闪电，将王冠从国王的头顶击落。

国王那张永远威严的脸第一次扭曲起来。

王子奔跑起来。他解开了披风，露出藏在下面褐色的粗布衣服。他在集市上为水果摊搬箱子，给餐馆洗盘子，用自己的手赚来的铜币买下了这身衣服。火红的披风像一只燃烧的蝴蝶，被风卷入空中。卫兵们试图赶来，而龙叹息似地吐出了一口火焰，将他们全部阻隔在了火墙的另一侧。

他一直奔跑到那顶金色的王冠前。这是他第一次与这顶象征着无上荣光的冠冕如此之近，近到足以让他看清镶嵌在上面的王国最华美的宝石。往常他只能看到阳光下父亲头上闪耀着的绚丽的光芒。它们复杂的横截面折射出的色彩对于一个孩子来说太过刺眼。他的兴趣出现过几次，便被这让人眼睛流泪的光芒劝退了。

然而他并没有多看几眼这童年时曾感兴趣的玩具。他捡起一旁掉落的剑，双手握住了剑柄。

“不！”国王的声音如同某种被捕兽夹困住的野兽的嘶吼。

王冠破裂成了两半。某种金属制品断裂的声音与龙的长啸一同响彻了整个王都的上空。龙在空中盘旋着，落在了王子的身前。

他抬起头望向龙。龙也在望着他。

“这是最后的命令。”

“带我离开吧。带我到山之巅，带我前往海水的尽头，带我直到雷霆暴动的云渊，带我到无人知晓的地方。我命令你，龙！仅以我的名字！”

龙将头颅低了下来。王子，不，年轻的旅人跳上了它的头顶，沿着它鳞片与绒毛并生的后颈滑上它的背脊。

龙展开了双翼。

旅人经过了王国的城堡。

车前草和马齿苋趾高气昂地成为了土地的主人，爬山虎铺满了城堡的外墙。夕阳辉煌地为一切镀上了橘红色的光芒。这是旧时代的废土。

旅人拿着地图反复看了一会儿，“呐，尤贝尔，往北的路是要经过这里吗？”

精灵收拢翅膀降落在他身前，给出一个戏谑的眼神，“告诉过你了，在三个路口前应该左拐的。”

“啊！怎么回事，又走错了吗？可恶可恶，今天一定要走出这里！”旅人收起地图，扭头跑向落日的背面。

精灵抬起头看那被鲜血浸染过、被烈火焚烧过的大门。它已经腐朽得无法阻碍任何人离开。

尤贝尔的嘴角出现了自己未能察觉的弧度。传说中的恶龙展开黑色的双翼，追上旅人的脚步，“又走错方向了呢，十代。”

“怎么会这样！”旅人刹住脚步，回头看到精灵的表情，脸上一点点的急躁被抹平成为一个金色的笑，“你笑了呢，尤贝尔。是想起了什么开心的事吗？”

“没有。”精灵板起脸回答。

旅人更加开心地笑起来。夕阳在渐渐地离去，他却毫无畏惧。阳光流动在他的眼中。于是精灵盯着他，嘴角又翘了起来。

他们朝着另一个方向前进。

旅程还在继续。


End file.
